


Cheek Kiss

by Plant_Queen



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also we have a canon name for Bracken's sister so !!!!, anyway, minor Dragonwatch spoilers you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Queen/pseuds/Plant_Queen
Summary: Bracken's point of view for the cheek kiss. You know what I'm talking about, don't even lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have proofread this, but as I am still human (shocking, I know), mistakes are bound to happen. Let me know if you see any!

“Perhaps we could adjourn to my chambers for a private conversation,” Marat suggested. 

This was Bracken’s cue to leave. Truth be told, even after vetting the staff and ousting the traitors, he still didn’t feel completely comfortable leaving Seth and Kendra behind. He would much rather have stayed, but Ronodin wasn’t going to catch himself, although that would make life a lot easier. 

“Great,” Seth said.

“I must go,” Bracken said. He wished he could do more, to stay with Kendra and make sure she was safe. As it was, his endorsement would have to do. “Make sure your staff understands that these newcomers are under my personal protection and have found favor with the Fairy Queen.” 

“Your presence has already sent that message,” Marat said. “They will be under my protection as well.”

Bracken still worried privately. It did send a message by the fact that he had simply shown up, but Bracken wanted to make it clear that his friends were not to be messed with. Well, his friends and also Kendra, who, if Bracken was being honest, wasn’t just a friend. Suddenly, an idea formed about how to send a clearer message of the protection he wanted to offer. 

Bracken shook hands with Ruth and Stan, hoping that his hands weren’t as sweaty as they felt. He was a little nervous about the reaction he would get. He turned to Seth, who offered up a fist bump, and Bracken obliged, grinning a little. Finally, he turned to Kendra.

She looked equal parts nervous and sad, and his heart panged a little at that. She smiled softly at him, trying to convey bravery. Bracken stepped forward and caught Kendra in a hug, his heart-rate picked up a little bit. Turning his head, he pressed a quick kiss to Kendra’s cheek, which promptly reddened. 

“Stay safe,” she told him.

“You too,” Bracken said, quietly rejoicing at Kendra’s delightful blush. Not to mention everyone around would be well aware of the scope of Bracken’s displeasure should any of them be harmed (a little part of him was also gleefully whispering that no one would dare make a move on Kendra while he was gone, but Bracken quickly shushed that part of his brain). “See you soon. We’ll talk using my horn. Just hold it and reach out with your mind.”

“I’ll take good care of it,” Kendra promised. 

“Take better care of yourself,” Bracken said as he climbed into the barrel. A strong pair of hands lifted him out and he was suddenly back at Fablehaven. 

A silver flush that Bracken had been repressing suddenly heated his face. He felt the strong urge to hide his face in his hands like a child. I just kissed Kendra! He thought, a little giddy. It was only on the cheek, but still!

The Larsens were nearby, watching with amused looks on their faces. Bracken felt his flush intensify as he realized that his private breakdown over the cheek kiss was not so private after all. He cleared his throat.

“Ah, well, I’d best be off to the fairy realm,” Bracken said as he stood, his cheeks still dusted with a light-silver flush. 

“Good luck, Prince Bracken.”

He nodded absent-mindedly and made his way out of the house and back to the pond. The naiads tittered a bit at him, trying to entice Bracken into swimming. Bracken paid them little heed, his mind still going over the way Kendra’s cheek felt so soft beneath his lips. He wondered a bit if her lips would be softer, maybe even tasting like the chapstick he’d seen her use.

Bracken shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts. He needed to focus on Ronodin. 

A flash of light, and suddenly Bracken was back in the fairy realm. His sister, Mizelle, was standing in the meadow, smirking.

“Kiss your girlfriend yet?” she drawled.

Bracken felt his face flush yet again, despite valiant attempts at keeping his blush under control.

“You did!” Mizelle squealed. “Oh, mother is going to want to hear about this!” She turned, dashing off towards the palace.

“Mizelle, wait!” Bracken broke into a sprint behind her. “No! It wasn’t like that, it was just on her cheek!”

Bracken could hear Mizelle giggling up ahead of him. He groaned. Sisters, Bracken thought ruefully, still chasing after her. Bracken laughed a little in spite of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert author begging for kudos/comments here* Thank you so much for reading and hopefully enjoying! Come scream about Dragonwatch with me and enjoy my shitposts on my tumblr: centaurs-are-jerks


End file.
